Nutrients (e.g., vitamins) are important in ensuring a healthy lifestyle and can improve the performance of the human body. Nutrients generally enter the body orally and are absorbed by the blood stream via the digestive system. Various circumstances, however, can lead to a nutrient deficiency. Some examples include a lack of access to nutritional food and/or liquids, digestive disorders where nutrients are not properly absorbed by the digestive system, disorders that prohibit oral consumption of solid food and/or liquids, and exercise that depletes nutrients within the body. In these circumstances, and in others, replenishing nutrients via oral consumption of solid food and/or liquids may not be a viable and/or effective option.